dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dungeon/Backup
This page is a backup of the oringinal The Dungeon page. It will be deleted when renovations are complete. An Island mini game to get the exclusive Cerberus Dragon, Demon Dragon and the Dungeon Habitat island. Main Info *'Start:' 17h delay *'Duration:' fixed time: 28 days *'End:' }} Story After each of the chapters are completed, a blub of story text replaces the buy out button. Into the Dark At the beginning, the brothers lived in peace. The Deeps Deus wanted to create his own dragon, and so he did it. Darkus was jealous. The Guardian Darkus used his anger to create the Demon Dragon, protected by the guardian, Cerebus. Final Battle Time has come to fight. The Mini-Game * Called The Dungeon, each quest is unlocked when the previous quests are completed. * You do not need to compete prerequisite quests to buy the prizes for gems. * Gold and food costs are scaled by level. * Shields cost 1 PVP victory. * Horns are gained through breeding. 1 horn is awarded for every minute of the breeding time. Speeding up with gems does not affect this. WARNING: Completing the 2nd quest will give you the Dungeon Habitat, however, it counts against your habitat limit (the habitat limit changes by level; the current maximum is 38 for level 40 and above). That would not be a problem if the habitat could be stored - as of June 13th, 2013, it can not. The only way it can be stored is if you have the maximum number of habitats when you complete Stage 2. See below for more info. Required Items Gem Cost Reduction Under "Cost before gold/food" are the gems listed which remain after all other trophies than gold/food have been paid for - food is considered the most difficult resource to gather for this event. The amount of gold/food needed is omitted on purpose, as it scales with the level. The food cost roughly doubles per stage. The quest is easiest to finish for lvl 50 players, for which the food costs are 4x 376.100 for The Deeps,' 4x 752.100' for The Guardian and 4x 1.410.200 for Final Battle. The gem cost reduction is not always the same. E.g., the first food slot in "The Deeps" reduces the gem cost by 12, the second by 13, the 3rd by 11 and the 4th by 15. Cells marked with (?) are estimates or guesses, please help finding the correct values. Trivia *The Cerberus is now added to the rewards, at the start of the release this dragon didn't have an swf/thumbs and used test/placeholder data. *To get keys, you don't actually need to share on your wall. Just clicking on the key and clicking the x to close the window is enough. *After completing the first section of the quest, the dungeon keys stop spawning and are replaced with the regular golden trees, lost baby elf, and snail wizards. Known Bug There is a known bug involving placement of the Dungeon Habitat called "docking". This bug happens when you move the Dungeon Habitat onto one of you 4 main islands. Once there, it can not be moved back. See The Dungeon/Docking for more information on this developing issue. Storing the Habitat If you have the maximum number of habitats, the Dungeon Habitat will go to storage instead of replacing the Dungeon Base. For more information and a video, see the Dungeon Habitat. Tips *If you can't afford the food or gold required, try to get the items you can earn or collect to get the gem cost as low as possible. For example, into the dark costs 31 gems when all skulls and keys have been aquired. *Logging out and logging in will spawn three more keys every time. *Visiting a friend will spawn three more keys every time. This is faster than logging in and out. *Horns are aquired through breeding. When an egg is placed in the hatchery, you recieve one horn for every minute of it's standard breed time. This is not reduced if you speed up the breeding with gems. (Although if you're going to spend gems, you might as well buy using gems -- it's cheaper and faster.) *Shields are gained for each won PVP battle. *See Curse of Dramses for other tips on completing this event. Gallery Dungeon.jpg The Dungeon.png The Dungeon - Into The Dark.png Lost Dungeon Key.png 0146_dungeon_island.jpg|Thumb Dungeon Island 0147_dungeon_key.png|Dungeon Key Dungeon0.png|Into The Dark background Dungeon1.png|The Deeps background Dungeon2.png|The Guardian background Dungeon3.png|Final Battle background dungeonBg.png|Dungeon background dungeonButton_0.png|Dungeon Into The Dark Buttom dungeonButton_1.png|Dungeon The Deeps Buttom dungeonButton_2.png|Dungeon The Guardian Buttom dungeonButton_3.png|Dungeon Final Battle Buttom dungeonFlag_0_glow.png|Dungeon Into The Dark Flag Glow dungeonFlag_0_normal.png|Dungeon Into The Dark Flag Normal dungeonFlag_1_glow.png|Dungeon The Deeps Flag Glow dungeonFlag_1_normal.png|Dungeon The Deeps Flag Normal dungeonFlag_2_glow.png|Dungeon The Guardian Flag Glow dungeonFlag_2_normal.png|Dungeon The Guardian Flag Normal dungeonFlag_3_glow.png|Dungeon Final Battle Flag Glow dungeonFlag_3_normal.png|Dungeon Final Battle Flag Normal dungeonGlass_0_glow.png dungeonGlass_0_normal.png dungeonGlass_1_glow.png dungeonGlass_1_normal.png dungeonGlass_2_glow.png dungeonGlass_2_normal.png dungeonGlass_3_glow.png dungeonGlass_3_normal.png GateOpened_0.png GateOpened_1.png GateOpened_2.png GateOpened_3.png WoodGate_0.png WoodGate_1.png WoodGate_2.png WoodGate_3.png Full Story.png|Full Story of The Dungeon arc vs demon.png arcangel vs cerberus.png Category:Mini-Games